HTTYD-Bring the thunder
by Emrys804Classic
Summary: You know the story... boy meets dragon, girl meets dragon. The rest is history. This is a hiccup x oc story... i will change the rating if necessary but only if i write it... Im really bad at summaries just read please xx E
1. Chapter 1 —the introduction

**So hello. This is the first chapter, I know its not the greatest but it's just to set the scene it will get better. I needed to set the scene but in the next few chapters things will change...**

**E**

* * *

"**This… is Berk. Its twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have…"**

A young gangly boy, with brown hair opened the front door, looking outside, only to slam the door immediately to avoid the oncoming flames.

"…**Dragons" **

* * *

I opened the door again and ran. I had to duck and weave around the fighting villagers, trying to avoid flames and axes alike.

"**My name's Hiccup****. G****reat name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that. ****And yes I know what your thinking… did my parents hate me or something? Possibly, It's actually a tradition in old Viking tradition to call the littlest kid hiccup."**

"Arggghhhhh!" screamed one of the Vikings, running like a mad man towards the dragon "Mornin'" the man screams in Hiccups face in passing

"**Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard…"**

"What are you doing out?!" Hoark yelled angrily at Hiccup

"…**Burnthair the broad…"**

"Get inside!" Burnthair yelled at Hiccup

"…**Phlegma the fierce…"**

"Get back inside!" Phlegma yelled whilst trying to get her axe out of a burning cart.

I kept running, trying to dodge all the oncoming attacks. Suddenly a dragon cornered me stalking towards me causing me to lose my footing landing on my ass. Thankfully someone saw what was going on and dragged me up. I looked up to see my saviour and cringed… father

"Hiccup?!" he said glaring at me

"What is he doing out again?!" he yelled glaring at the crowd of fighting Vikings. Suddenly he turned his glare on me and I cringed again to cower away from his gaze. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" the flames lit up his scowling face and matted red beard. He placed me down releasing my collar, turning his gaze to the dark night sky.

"**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say when he was baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?" **Just at that moment Stoick grabbed a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. **"Yes, yes I do"**

A sudden explosion caused myself and many of the other villagers to duck, Stoick just stood tall brushing the flaming debris off his shoulder. "What have we got"

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare"

"Any Night furies?" he asked in his thick Scottish accent

"None so far" I could hear him sigh in relief as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Good. Hoist the torches!" all the villagers set to work raising massive torches up onto poles, lighting up the night sky… revealing so many different types of dragons circling up in the dark night sky.

I ran across the street ducking into a building. The building itself had a large open front with a hut at the back with a large chimney. I crossed the counter, where the peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith was fixing the blade of an axe for an awaiting Viking.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said in his lazy drawl.

"Who me?" I said donning a leather apron and clearing Gobbers "Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this" I said striking a manly pose, I think…

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" he said laughing

Hiccup turned and began working on the various weapons laying around the forge for the steadily growing crowd of agitated Vikings. He carried the bent and chipped weapons, broken by the heated battle against the dragons, and replaced them with sharp ones.

"**The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well… littler"**

* * *

"We have to move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." Stoick said ordering about the villagers.

Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with napalm like fire. His gaze snaps up to the sky, following the dragon with such an intense look.

"**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."**

"FIRE!" one of the villagers came running into the centeral square, quickly a group of Vikings came charging through the plaza. The four teens tugging a large wooden wheelbarrow. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a energetic Viking girl with blonde hair tied back into one large braid, her ears were her only imperfection. They were slightly too large for her head. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.

"**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.****The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.****And...****" he trailed off in a dreamy voice "****Astrid"** An explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a ball of fire creating a halo effect round her causing hiccup to sigh dreamily. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

"Their job is so much cooler."I tried to join them as they passed, but Gobber hooked me by my collar dragging me backwards and hoisted back inside.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I said trying to reason with him

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." He said deadly serious

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I said getting more and more desperate

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." he said as he grabbed a bola "... you can't even throw one of these." As if on que a Viking ran by us and grabbed it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola bound its legs, send it into a heavy crash.

"Okay fine, but..." I rushed to the back corner of the forge to my desk, I came back showing Gobber my newest creation… I brought out the wheelbarrow "... this will throw it for me." I said proudly as I opened the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

" Arggh!" the Viking called causing me to cringe.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber said clearly annoyed

"Mild calibration issue." I said sheepishly whilst analysing the invention trying to fix the issue…

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need

to stop all..."he paused to gesture at me causing me to raise an eyebrow in annoyance. "… This"

"But... you just pointed to all of me." I said confused and astonished.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." He said excited

"Ohhhhh…" I said trying to sound threatening

"Ohhhh, Yes" he said imitating me

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… Vikingness contained" I said gesturing towards myself "… There will be consequences!" I finished as Gobber tossed me a sword

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now" he demanded not even fazed by my best attempt to be intimidating! I begrudgingly took the sword and began grinding it on the wheel. One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything round here.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving Lives

**Well hello again (internally cringing)**

**I don't know why I just said that… but anyway. I got my first review ever! YAY! But I can't figure out how to respond to it soo… **

**Anyway, (I assume you'll know if it's you, didn't know if you wanted me to put your name or not) **

**The new girl will arrive in either the next chapter or this one, and I have seen the trailer but HTTYD 3 isn't in England yet so I don't really know much about the light fury. I don't know what dragon the new girl will ride I was leaning towards a night fury style dragon, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for your review though xx**

**(I really need to read the books :} )**

**Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

I reached a cliff overlooking ocean. _This spot is perfect,_ I dropped the handles of the wheelbarrow to the ground. I dropped a bola onto a chamber then pivoting the weapon on the gimbal head toward the dark sky. I trained my eyes on the dark sky looking through the scope, hand poised on the trigger. I saw a blue iridescent ball of dragon fire destroy another one of the watchtowers. I turned my aim to the last remaining watchtower hoping that the night fury will go for it… It closed in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I muttered under my breath. I saw a dark shadow covering the stars in the sky, my only indication that there was in fact something there. I was right; the dragon flew by like a shadow in the night. The fire illuminated the dragon for a second as the watchtower crumbled. I fired, the crossbow like contraption snapping back in to place sending me sprawling across the ground. A loud heart-wrenching screech ripped me from my stupor.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I said amazed that it actually worked! But… my victory was short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare crept towards me its razor-sharp fangs bared as it growled. "Except for you." I said calmly before running off as fast as I could through the plaza. I could tell the nightmare was readying its self for a blast, so I ran for the first cover I could find. I managed to dodge the near fatal blast. I ducked behind the last standing brazier, as the nightmare blasted causing it to set fire to itself making it even more terrifying… I peered round the smouldering the post only find the nightmare had vanished. The second I relaxed I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, I immediately tensed my shoulders preparing to die. Until I heard the familiar battle cry of my father. I turned to see him fighting the Monstrous Nightmare.

"You're all out" he said when the dragons fire fell limp half way towards him. He leapt forward tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, until Stoick smashes the nightmare repeatedly in the face driving it way. He grunted as it made its sheepish retreat into the black sky.

He tuned to face me his ,what seems to be, ever present scowl on his face.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..." I said sheepishly

The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.

"Sorry, dad." I said cringing and awaiting the oncoming wrath. All the dragons that had been captured managed to escape with the distraction. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I said sheepishly as my dad grabbed me by my collar, silently fuming with embarrassment. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, Just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"-STOP! Just….stop" my dad said releasing me, I could feel the other villagers eyes looking on in expectancy. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" I looked up at my dad cautiously.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I said trying to relieve the tension, looking at my dads angry face I could tell it was a mistake.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" he asked exasperated

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… Kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad" I said my arms flailing

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them"

* * *

"Quite the performance" said a boy with long blonde hair – **Tuffnut**

"I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!" said another boy with straight black hair - **Snotlout… My cousin, unfortunately**

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…" I said trying to avoid Astrid's angry glair. Gobber and I continued our way through the crowd to my house…

"I really did hit one" I said to Gobber as we made our way up the hill to my house.

"Sure, Hiccup" he said bored

"He never listens" I said annoyed

"Well it runs in the family"

"And when he does its always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." I said getting exasperated "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone" I said imitating my dad's Scottish drawl

"Your thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's on the inside that he can't stand" Gobber finished. I looked at him like he grew another head

_great pep talk Gobber _

"Thank you, for summing that up"

"Look, the point is, stop trying to be something you're not." He finished causing me to sigh entering the house…

"I just want to be one of you guys" I say shutting the door

* * *

"Urgh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon" I say whacking a branch out of the way, in my anger I neglected to see it catapult right into my face. I look up to see the tree is snapped the tip of the tree leading down a muddy slope where the earth had been ripped up. I followed it down only to see THE black dragon tied down in the bola from the other night, dead.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! "I say planting my foot on the dead dragon. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" dragon suddenly shifts "Woah!" I exclaim jumping away from the dragon. I fished around in my jacket for my dagger, I find it and point it at the beast…

I walk towards the dragon dagger held out in front poised at the dragon. "I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." I say darkly "I am a VIKING" I say raising the dagger above my head ready to strike. I opened an eye peering down at the dragon whose own eyes were staring into my own, its labouring breaths causing me to waver. I watched as the dragon closed it's eyes and resigned to it's fait. _ I cant do this I_, I lower my arms the dagger now limp at my side… "I did this" _oh my Thor, I can't believe I did this. _I say stumbling backwards preparing to turn away before looking back at the helpless beast.

It's eyes sprang open as soon as it heard me start to cut the ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounced, in a blur I was trapped in between a rock and the claw of the Night Fury. It looked like it wanted to kill me, I honestly don't blame him for what I did, he lifter his head as I tried to free myself before roring in my face so loudly my hair was blown back. I closed my eyes trying to suppress my fear, suddenly the claw around my neck was gone. I slowly opened my eyes inly to see the poor creature fly into a cliff before continuing onwards, before it dropped out of view…

_Dear Thor… _I think as I stagger away. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out…

* * *

"Erm… hello? Are you ok?" a melodic voice said

"Uuuurgh… w-what happened?" I ask opening my eyes… Oh My Thor! She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, her side fringe swept to the side and her long bangs falling out of the plait that cascaded over her shoulder. Her pail skin and emerald eyes that seemed to look into my soul.

"I think you must've blacked out"

"Oh… I'm Hiccup" I say holding out my hand to her

"I'm Emerlynn" she says shaking hands with me.

I smiled at her, but suddenly her hand went limp and I saw her blood soaked tunic…


	3. Chapter 3 - Unanswered Questions

Her hand went limp in mine, her smile faded from her pale face as her eyes closed and her entire body slumped back. That's when her hand moved. Her right hand had been covering the large gash on her side, the blood covered her tunic. I need to get her to Gothi she is the only one I know who can help her… I bandaged her gash as best as I could using my sleeve, but the blood covered it quickly

* * *

I carried her all the way back to the village, Gobber took pity on me

"So laddie, where did you find the girl" Gobber asked

"In the forest"

"You didn't…?" he asked

"NO, dear gods no! I feinted, and she woke me up. We shook hands and then she blacked out, the gash on her side… I don't know how she got it, but she needs to get to Gothi's fast. she has lost a lot of blood" I say urgently

"Your right there lad, and once she wakes up we need to ask her where she is from. We don't know if we can trust her"

* * *

"She says, the girl has a large gash on her right side" Gobber translates "The girl seeds pitches-" Gobber was interrupted as Gothi whacked him with her staff. "Ouch, sorry. The girl needs stitches" he said glaring at Gothi. "She says we need to leave"

"What, why" I ask confused

"Because…" Gobber pauses looking at Gothi's drawings "What does that even say" Gobber askes Gothi gaining a staff to the head "Oh, we need to leave because she needs to undress the girl to sew up her gash. Your drawings really aren't what they use to be" causing Gothi to whack him on the head again.

"OH, ok. Thank you Gothi" I said shaking my head at the two annoyed adults glaring at one another.

I left Gothi's Gobber trailing behind,

"Well laddie, best be getting' back t' the forge" he said braking away and hobbling back towards the forge.

"Well thanks for the help Gobber" I yell before turning and walking back to the house

I opened the front door to see my father sat at the table looking over some documents.

"Hi, Dad"

"Son." he says not even glancing up. After and uncomfortable silence he looked up from the parchment. "So, who's the girl"

"W-what How?! How do you know" I asked astounded

"Hiccup, I'm the chief. Nothing happens on this island without me knowing" he said his voice full of amusement.

"I met her in the woods, I had fainted. She was there when I woke, we shook hands and then she blacked out. I carried her to the village and Gobber helped me take her to Gothi's"

"You? You carried her from the woods to the village!" he asked shaking his head in astonishment "We'll make a Viking out of you yet" _Oh great… _I said turning to head up the stairs "Son" I stopped at the sound of my dad's voice. "We will need to find out more about her"

"Of course… wouldn't expect anything less" I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Urrgh…" I cried clutching my side. I carefully tried to lift myself up of the bed, wait bed? "where am I?" I said not realising I was voicing my thoughts out loud. I watched as a small lady with long grey plats came shuffling into the room, leading with her staff. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened at the site if me, she held up a finger to me before shuffling out the room significantly faster than before… "Okay… that's not strange at all".

"**Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs ,some people discover theirs and some people make a place of theirs… I'm trying to find my place" **

The last thing I remember was, actually I'm not sure… I-I think there was a boy, a-a OH MY THOR! THERE WAS A DRAGON. And my side, the cut.

I was interrupted as the same small old lady came walking back in, this time with a young boy. He looked about the same age as me, his brown hair longer than most boys messy and stopping just above his eyes, his eyes were a deep forest green…they looked oddly familiar. He looked up and a lopsided grin came on to his face.

"How you doing, Emerlynn" he asked his eyebrows creasing in concern

"H-How do you know m-my name?" I asked shocked

"You told me. Don't you remember?" he stated confused and worried

"N-No… I remember a boat, a shipwreck and there was someone a-a boy? He had passed out" I decided to keep the bit about the dragon to myself.

She suddenly started looking around her and patting her chest.

"Erm… are you ok?" I asked causing her to look up quickly

"It's gone!" she said now frantically searching.

"What's gone?" I asked her answer not clarifying ANYTHING

"My grandmothers necklace. I-It's gone!... it must be at the shipwreck" she said trying to stand up. I put my hand out to stop her but she just brushed me off, wincing as she started walking. I looked towards Gothi, "aren't you going to stop her?" I asked the old woman incredulous. She simply shook her head, raised a shaking hand and pointed to the door Emerlynn had just left through.

I saw her retreating figure headed towards the forest. Gods does she move fast, and with that kind of injury… wow. I bet Astrid can't even do that. I started sprinting off…

* * *

I caught up with her somewhere near the cove. She was leaning against a rock near the waters edge. I saw her snap her head to look at something. I walked towards her only to have her grab me and pull me down to hide behind the rock she was previously leaning on. I opened my mouth to speak but she raised a finger to her lips, her dark green eyes searching my own forest green, I nodded by head to signify that I understood. With he back against the rock she pointed over the top of the rock…

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long to update, I know its just an excuse but school really is kicking my arse. I found this chapter really hard to write, I must have scrapped it about 4 times. Its not exactly how I wanted it to turn out so I might change it later but for now its all good… I hope**

**Sorry if you don't like it**

**Ant the two of you who reviewed…**

**You will find out how she was injured later**

**And the questions you had about the dragon ( both of you ) should be answered in the next few chapters..**

**Please read and review it makes me think about what I'm writing more, and it makes me feel happy**

**Exx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Found

"Why don't you just fly away" I muttered

"What? You know this dragon as well?" she asked confused

"Erm, yeah I do… what do you mean as well?!"

"This dragon saved my life, I would never forget those green eyes" she said wistfully "That's why I'll never kill a dragon"

"Don't let people round here hear that" I said bluntly

"Why?" She asked

"They kill dragons here"

"Just like Outcast Island then" she muttered "Why did I ever think her would be any different" she said getting frustrated.

"So you're from Outcast Island then?" I asked

"Y-Yeah… well not really but, erm I guess" she said distractedly. She turned to me and seeing my confused face began explaining. "Well, my parents died protecting me in a dragon raid. Then I lived with my Grandmar, but she was old, and she died. Then I was sent off to live with my aunt and uncle on Outcast Island. They hated me, they didn't want me. One day there was a raid and well **that **dragon was there, and they tried to shoot him and I kinda sort of pushedthemouttheway" she said cringing away from me "And after that they said I was useless and not worth the hassle, they said my parents were lucky the died so they didn't know what a disappointment their daughter was. Then they sent me away." She finished. I reached my hand out to her giving her a gentle hug.

"Saving a dragon. Is **nothing **to feel bad about. I had the chance to kill that dragon, and I couldn't. so how did you meet that dragon?" I asked gently "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. But you have to tell me how you know him too. Fair is fair"

"Deal" I said shaking her hand

"Well… when I was sent away all they gave me was a sandwich my clothes and then they sent me off in a fishing boat. I was caught in a storm and got washed up on Dragon Hunter Island, I think I was there about 2 years. They made me feed the dragons they had in captivity, you never want to see the dragons there… and one day I managed to escape and I stole a boat and got the hell off that island. The hunters captured me about 2 miles off the coast, but I was saved before anything got too dangerous. I was saved by the dragons, I think there was 2 of them but I don't remember the other one. I think it was blue, but that dragon and his friend brought me here to get help."

"Wow" I sat in aw of her story

"Now you." She said bluntly, looking at me expectantly

"We get dragon raids a lot, most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. I've always been teased for how I look, how I act. Everyone expected me to be this fearless warrior, like my cousin. But they got me… I wanted to make my mark, prove I'm good enough to be the next chief and I thought, well I knew that if I killed a dragon my life would get infinitely better. I might even get a date. But I can't lift a hammer. I can't swing an axe, I can't even throw a bola. But, I didn't need to. You see I invent stuff and I invented something that would swing it for me. It wasn't perfect, but I would do the job with some adjustments. But people still doubted me, with reason… so they kept me inside out t' way, sharpening swords and axes. But I knew one day I'd get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head would be sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the – Night Fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I was going to be the first. And I did, I caught a Night Fury, that Night Fury. And… as you cant tell I did not kill it, I am the disappointment they all thought I was"

"Hey, look at me. **Saving **a dragon is nothing to be ashamed about, even if you were saving it from yourself" she said echoing my words causing me to laugh

* * *

I managed to convince her to come back to the village. The walk was nice, I neve noticed how green the trees are…

"My necklace" I heard her yell. Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. I followed her with my gaze looking for her necklace. Oh gods her necklace was broken into 3 pieces, it looked like it use to be a hexagon shape with a translucent light blue centre with a… dragon engraving on the edge.

"You said this was your Grandmothers necklace right?"

"Y-yes" she chocked out, trying to suppress her tears. "No point crying about it now" she said her voice wavering as she shakily got to her feet. She started walking off leaving the discarded necklace on the ground. When I was sure she wasn't looking I scooped the pieces of the necklace up off the ground before chasing after her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Settling in

She turned to me as we were walking and stopped, "Erm…Hiccup. C-can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Lynn" she stopped walking and looked at me comically

"Lynn? Never mind" she said shaking her head in amusement "Please don't tell anyone about the stuff I've told you. I only told you that because I think I can trust you, don't let me wrong" she stated before turning and walking off, her hips swaying as she walked.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since I moved to Burke. I'm staying with Gothi, she is teaching me healing and I can finally understand her weird chicken scratches she calls drawings. She is really nice but takes some getting use to, she has some very...strong opinions, and some very interesting food?. Over my time here I have become good friends with Hiccup, he is helping me make a new set of daggers since I lost mine.

I ran through the village ducking and avoiding barrels and romping Vikings.

* * *

"Oi, Hiccup. Emerlynn is here for you" Gobber yelled through the clanging "Why I'll never know"

"Thanks, Gobber" I said sarcastically

"Hi Lynn. How are you?" I asked as she walked over to my desk at the back of the forge.

"I'm good how bout' you H?" she said in mock sass

"I'm good. And I have something for you…"

"Oooh, for moi?" she said in excitement with her fake posh voice. I rummaged in the draws of my desk, chuckling under my breath at her dramatics, before producing a pair of identical daggers. They were made of strong iron and had bound leather handles and each had a separate sheath.

"I added the leather to the hilt, an Ii made you some holders so you don't get injured"

"Oh my Thor! Thank you Hiccup" she said embracing me in a huge hug.

"You're welcome Lynn" I said hugging her back. She pulled back of the hug and took the two daggers examining them carefully, she inspected the design and balance before embracing me into another hug. "There perfect, Hiccup" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Well you did make most of the dagger itself" I said giving her a lopsided grin as I pulled put of the hug and stepped back. Her arms fell limp to her sides looking at me in confusion, "Hey, H what you up to there" she asked in her melodic voice

I looked through my drawers hunting for the wooden box "Where in Thor's name has it gone!" I cursed in frustration.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" she asked softly kneeling down beside me, a gentle hand resting on my shoulder.

"I can't find the box" I said frustrated.

"What's it look like" she asked her hand moving to rub calming circles on my back

"it's wooded box with a Celtic knot design in the front-"

"That one?" she asked pointing to a box in the front corner of the draw I was looking in.

"Yes, you're a angel" I said gently lifting the box out of the draw. I opened it, careful not to let Lynn see.

I watched as he checked the contents of the _mystery box, _ok my curiosity was piqued. "What you got in there H?" I asked innocently. I watched as he flushed before handing the box over. I took the box from his trembling hands, as soon as I had he got up and walked away working on god knows what. I started to open the lid eyeing Hiccups tense form as I did…

A/N

I know it's a short chapter, sorry. And sorry it's a cliff hanger But its 2 chapters in one day and I'm gonna try and update tomorrow if I can but who knows… and it's 11:30 and I have to be alive for school tomorrow so… night night

Oh, and hopefully these last chapters answered at least some of your questions. If they didn't sorry.

Exx


	6. Chapter 6 - to nice for this

**Hello…Its me**

**And I've lapsed into song. Yeah, great.**

**Soo just so you know I have changed the last chapter but it's still really short so you might want to read it, but its not a huge difference.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews – they make me feel all happy and criticism is welcome. Just please whomever you are who wrote that review 1. I haven't seen HTTYD 2 and I'm only on the second book 2. Please read the description – it says it's a HiccupXoc story that means NO HICCSTRID so if anyone else was hoping for hiccstrid there is none in this story. Oh and Mariah, you will have to wait and see for both, do you really think love will happen that fast… ;)**

**Now…ON WITH THE STORY**

**(insert line break)**

I can't believe he fixed it… he fixed my grandmothers necklace the only difference now was the edge. He had reused the translucent blue hexagon, much to my relief, the only change was the exact replica of the wooden casing was now a shining steal.

"I can't believe you did this for me" I said softly, looking up from the necklace.

"Turn it over." He said meeting my gaze with steely determination.

On the back of the necklace was a dragon. It curved around the blue hexagon as if guarding an egg, the detail of the scales and the wings… just wow.

"Hiccup! W-w-why d-did y-you d-do t-this." I stammered

"What the dragon?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"Well after the story you told me I just thought it was such an important part of your past I thought it would be nice… you hate it don't you" he finished looking down

"N-No-No one has ever done something this nice for me… I love it Hiccup" she finished embracing me in yet another hug. She loves it, finally I can do something right. Its nice to see my friend smiling.

"Well, after everything you have been through you deserve it"

**(insert line break)**

We entered the great hall to the wonderful smell of roast chicken, my stomach started grumbling.

"You bit hungry there" she asked in her tyke voice

"Mmhmm" I agreed. I navigated us over to the kitchen window where Vikings were handing out plated of food. We took our plates and sat down at one of the unoccupied tables.

"Mmm. This is soo good" she said as she devoured her plate. I chuckled at her as I started eating my own food.

through the meal we continued to make small talk about the island and how beautiful it is (and how weird the inhabitants are). As we entered the hall later than most, lots of the Vikings had begun to file out returning home for the night. Through the crowd I could see my farther walking towards us.

"Hey… Dad" I said nervous

"Hello, son. are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" he asked

"Oh, yeah… dad this is Emerlynn, Emerlynn this is the chief of Burke" I watched as she stood up and politely shook his hand.

"So, are you the lass my son ere' saved"

"That's me, sir"

"And where are you stayin' lass?"

"Gothi was nice enough to let me stay with her"

"Gothi and nice in the same sentence, the world must be going mad. Next, we'll be riding dragons" he finished with his booming laugh

"Yes, Gothi's been very kind to me. In fact, she is teaching me healing."

"That's very good, and has she spoke to you about Dragon Training?"

"No. what is it?"

"Its learning how to fight dragons, all the islands teens are expected to take part. Gobber o'there is in charge. It starts tomorrow, oh and just before I forget all the adults are going off to hunt for the dragons nest." Lynn started speaking but was soon cut off as my dad began again

"Son I need to talk to you too"

"I need to talk to you too dad"

" I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons." We spoke at the same time

"What?"

"What?"

"You go first" my dad spoke, but after years od living with him I knew to let him go first.

"No, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair vikings" I said rambling, even in my frantic state I managed to see lynn trying not to laugh

"-You'll need this." He said handing me an axe I didn't even notice he was carrying, I tried to avoid the axe and ended up just putting it down onto the table.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I said desperately

"Come on. Yes, you do." He said getting more exited

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." He said happy

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup." He said wistfully

"Can you not hear me?" I asked incredulous

"This is serious son!" he said as he picked the axe off the able forcing it into my hands the weight already dragging me down.

"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this" he finished gesturing at me

"You just gestured to all of me." I finished slightly offended (mostly confused)

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." I said sarcastically, looking up I saw Lynn looking like she was about to explode from holding in her laughter

"**DEAL?!"** he said in his booming voice. I glanced at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.

"Deal." I said resigned. Satisfied my he grabs his helmet and duffel bag off the bench... and heads for the door to the Meade hall, which by now was completely empty apart from us

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." He said walking out the doors

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I said watching him leave.


End file.
